


Lesson Learned

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: From the Kink Meme -this ain't your mother's dirty talki'm talkin lance dirty talks keith til he comes without touching him taking each other's clothes off or anything, he just gets keith off with words alone (and then probably gets off himself just from how turned on keith is by it and only barely needs to be touched for it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one, I noticed, only after publishing on dw that I had... oodles... of silly errors ||orz I'M SORRY!!!
> 
> SO they are fixed in here, any other typos etc that go noticed, please let me know and I'll correct <3
> 
> And, thank you, to the lovely OP~

Dating in secret is hard.

It’s even harder when done on a spaceship that is inhabited by you and four other humans and two aliens (and some telepathic mice). While it was hard, it wasn’t impossible. That much, was true. But to really have private time, on the other hand? That was the hardest part. Between the rest of the team and having to form Voltron or go on expeditions, private time was a sacred thing.

Lance had just licked into Keith’s mouth when the siren went off, forcing them to break their kiss; they stared into each other’s eyes not feeling frantic but frustrated. The siren they had come to know over their time as paladins was becoming more and more of a chore and an interruption rather than something they got anxious over. Lance sighed as he peeled himself off of Keith, helping the other paladin up. They suited up and then Keith left first - it being his room, leaving Lance to wait a couple of moments before he left - being late to the group. He brushed off the sour look Allura sent him - he’d almost gotten laid, after all. No reason for him to be angry.

“Your times continue to improve, paladins, this time, we’ve gotten wind of a distress signal, one that seems imperative, as it is a balmera.”

Their eyes widened - the balmera were becoming so rare, hearing about one was shocking and as Allura said, important. The balmera were so mistreated that any distress signal was cause for action.

“We’ve decided to send you in waves. Lance, Keith, you’ll go first - Lance, have Keith’s back while Keith, you’ll be on offensive. If this is some sort of ploy, we trust the two of you to sort it out.”

Lance nodded, readying his bayard, clipping it to his side - ready to be used at any given moment. He followed Keith out, not even caring to hear what the other waves were. He looked at Keith, studying him. Over the course of the year they’d been up in space (or he assumed it was a year), Keith’s mullet was starting to grow out, probably would need a ponytail soon.He was also filling out too, shoulders broadening ever so slightly and his muscles defining more. Lance knew he also had changed within a year, his facial hair for one - he thought it made him more attractive, but Keith complained about it - offering to shave it for him, but he’d rather not - not yet anyways.

“Can’t believe they interrupted our sexy times for this.”

Keith raised a brow as he pulled his helmet on. “Sexy times? Really?”

Lance grinned, brows wiggling up and down behind his eye-shield. “We were about to fuck.”

Keith sighed, shaking his head as he motioned for Lance to follow. They walked toward the hangar and just before they went their separate ways to get to their lions, Lance pulled him by his shoulder, turning him towards him, and kissed him roughly. Keith hummed against his lips before breaking the kiss.

“Someone could have seen that.”

Lance rolled his eyes at the chide. “Yeah, so? Aren’t you tired of hiding it? I mean, really, we should be making out in front of everyone - just start having sloppy makeouts right in the main room - that would give us some privacy real quick.”

Keith’s whole face was red and his brows knotted. “There is no way in hell I’d kiss you in front of everyone like that!”

Lance grunted, waving his hand as he left into the blue lion’s hangar, leaving Keith grumbling and flushed - heading in his own direction as well.

Once they took off - headed towards the location of the balmera, Lance’s voice came through Keith’s intercom.

“Seriously Keith, we gotta tell them all sometime, you know?”

Keith frowned and wanted to argue against that, because he didn’t want to tell them. It was awkward enough just sitting close to Lance in the main room, focusing more on their leg contact than on what was actually going on in the group. He didn’t want them to know because then it would become awkward between all of them.

“I know, just… not yet.”

Lance groaned, making Keith’s skin shudder. “When, then? By the time you want to, we’ll probably have already broken up.”

Keith’s heart lurched at that and his brows untangled, his lips pursing for a moment before he voiced his concern. “You think we’re going to break up?”

“I don’t know, Keith! I’m not saying I want to, if that’s what you think - but hell, who knows what the future holds.”

Keith had never thought about breaking up with Lance, if anything, he’d assume they’d stay together, even when Voltron wasn’t needed. He could picture himself staying with Lance after that - traveling with him, meeting his huge family, doing many things - he could even see them staying together if Voltron was always needed - charting the universes together, protecting one another always. He swallowed at the mere thought of what that implied.

“Look, all I’m saying is - I don’t want to hide the fact I’m in love with you anymore.”

“Yeah… yeah, okay. We’ll tell them.”

“... Really?”

Keith’s eyes fluttered shut, his lips cocking in a soft smirk. “Yeah, really. I think it is time.”

Lance was quiet for a moment before Keith heard a shuddered breath and then a soft, raspy laugh. “You have no idea how turned on I am right now.”

“Lance!”

“What? You turn me on all the time, babe. That is nothing new.”

“We are talking through our intercom, you know. They might hear you.”

Lance growled, making Keith suck in a sharp breath. “Yeah, well, we are going to tell them anyways.”

“I’m closing in on the balmera.” distracted Keith, not only Lance from this conversation - but himself. Because hearing Lance’s voice growl was turning him on too. His lion slowed down as they approached the living planet, the creature’s ground bare - making Lance and Keith both pity it.

Their lions land delicately, both of the paladins coming out and landing softly. Keith looked around - spotting nothing of concern right away. He doesn’t drop his guard, until he hears a soft growling through his intercom.

“We’re alone right now.”

“We don’t know that.”

Lance clicked his tongue, following Keith. “C’mon, aren’t you horny? We could always have phone sex.”

“Phone sex? What the hell Lance, I don’t think that works when 1) we don’t have phones and 2) we’re together.”

“Fine, ruin the fantasy. Can we at least have some dirty talk then? My dick is about to erupt just having to watch your tight ass move ahead of me.”

Keith tripped, his eyes wide. A strong arm caught him while he found his balance as well. He looked back at Lance, his heart thundered. Lance really was becoming too handsome for his own good, not that he’d say that, but he was. That rakish look fit his face all too well, and his body was becoming stronger. Keith swallowed, trying squash the urgency that was developing in him and the want of to engage Lance in his ideas.

“The others could be coming any minute, we don’t know who will get here first. What if Pidge-”

“If Pidge hears, she’ll leave us alone! I mean, she’ll say shit to us back at the Castle, but I’m not worried about tarnishing her “virgin eyes” or some crap, have you heard the way she talks anymore?”

Keith sighed, his brows furrowing as he thought about it. It was enticing, he was horny and pent-up, but logic told him it wouldn’t be a good idea, they were in their suits, after all - though he’d learned the hard way that whatever they did within the suits wouldn’t be visible to anyone else. He grimaced at the memory of himself a year ago, coming in his pants against Lance while dry humping - having to walk around with come caked on himself in front of the others until he could get back to the castle.

“Fine, but you’re going to do all the talking.”

“Don’t I always?” said Lance, his eyes mischievous and teasing. Keith rolled his eyes, shaking his head and continuing forward. He’d let Lance flap his gums, try to filter it out, and get through this without too much embarrassment.

But when that smooth voice spoke again, its pitch lowered and darkened with desire, he trembled. “You won’t need to do any talking because I’m going to render you speechless. Shit, if you keep walking in front of me like that, I’ll have plenty of material for my imagination.”

Keith swallowed, keeping his eyes peeled as he glanced around the balmera, but he found his steps had slowed and gotten a bit of a swagger to them, he was self conscious about the sway of his hips as he walked, feeling as if he were provoking Lance now - was he? Possibly, but damn it, hearing Lance already was turning him on.

“The things I want to do with that ass…” crooned Lance before his voice growled. “I want to eat it out, make it so sloppy with my spit that it will open up with just my tongue; I want to tongue fuck it until I hear you moaning my name and have you grinding back on my tongue.”

Keith sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes wide and unblinking, he was sure that the pupils were dilated as well - hearing this was not only flattering, but so damn hot. He didn’t interrupt Lance, letting him keep going.

“After I open you with my tongue, I’d ease in a finger or two and stretch you open, prepare you for me. I’d find your sweet spot in the process and I’d pound it, making you feel so damn good, you might come just from my fingers. Damn, I can even feel it just thinking about it - your tight hole clenching on my fingers, keeping them deep within your ass.”

Keith could feel his ass flex at the mere thought and Lance groaned behind him, probably seeing his ass flex.

“Yes, baby, just like that - your ass wants me, I can tell. Don’t worry, when we get back, after I spend an hour licking you open and another hour fingering you, your ass will beg for my dick, and once its good and ready, I’ll circle your cute little hole with my dick tease you some more.”

“Nn…”

“That’s right, you like that don’t you? The teasing? The feel of my fat cockhead rubbing your slick hole, spreading my precum all over your hungry hole. But don’t worry, I’ll feed it - I’ll push in my cock sweetly, filling you up slowly.”

Just the thought… god, he wanted it. He wanted Lance inside of him, right now. He realized he could feel the others body heat behind him and realized that they had slowed in their walking, their walk barely a crawl now - and Lance’s front was almost touching Keith’s back - the heat from Lance’s groin, so close to his bottom - made his pulse pound harder, his cock jerk and twitch.

“I’d fuck you sweetly at first, my precum and spit from earlier being the only lubrication we’d use - I know how you like it to burn a bit first, but I don’t want to hurt you. We’d go slow, I’d roll my hips against yours in soft thrusts, caress your hips and urge you on as I gently fuck that sweet ass, I wouldn’t give you your pounding until I had you all softened up, making my sweet thrusts teasing until you cry for it to be harder, deeper, and faster.”

Keith gasped as he felt Lance’s breath against his ear. They had stopped walking now, Lance was so close, almost pressed against him. He heard Lance swallow behind him, his aroused voice growling.

“Once you beg me, baby, I’d finally give you the fucking you deserved - I’d fuck you so hard, we’d scoot across the floor, I’d grip your hips so hard that my fingers would be imprinted into them for a week. But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’d thrust your hips up and weep for more, you’d pound right back because you like it like that - you want me to fuck you hard and fast, pushing deeper inside of you until your belly feels like it's going to burst with my come.”

“Oh, fuck, yeah.”

It was the first time he’d talked since this had started and his voiced sounded drugged - his cock harder than ever. Lance chuckled.

“Oh yeah, I’d do just as you want - I’d push my dick in and grind against your sweet hole, making it ache and open more for me, make you come with just my fat dick pounding into you. I’d grind against your sweet spot, pounding into it and making your claw as the bed, pounding your sexy hips right back against mine. I’d make you scream so hard, you’d hear yourself days later.”

Lance canted his hips and rubbed Keith’s back side, but that was enough to cause the other to groan, his cock jerking and spilling within his pants. Lance hissed.

“Fuck, baby, did you come?”

“Shut up! Oh god, I’m so hot for your right now.”

“Me too, shit, I gotta come.”

Keith’s eyes twinkled. “I’d squeeze my hole around your dick as I scream, wanting you to stay in as deep as you can, want you to fuck me hard and deep; keep you in deep while we pounded against each other until you beg me to release you. I’d make you come so deep inside me, I’d feel you in there for days.”

“Shit!”

Keith felt accomplished when he felt Lance jerk behind him, knowing he had come in his pants as well.

Lance let out a shuddered breath, licking his lips as he sighed. “We have got to get back to the Castle and fuck, asap.”

Keith laughed. “Agreed, but perhaps we should focus on our mission?”

“For the love of God, please do.” said a new voice - through their intercom. Both paladins froze but Lance quickly relaxed, his eyes dancing in an impish sway.

“Hunk?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Is anyone with you?” asked Keith, who was now more focused on the surroundings of the balmera.

“Yeah, someone is with Hunk. It’s good to know you two haven’t killed each other out here.” deadpanned Shiro, which made Keith wince. Damn it, the one person he actually didn’t want to hear was Shiro - he’d rather tell him, himself. Oh well.

“Are we even safe out here? You guys were to busy doing… whatever the hell that was, ew, to actually check out for safety!”

Keith’s cheeks burned while Lance clicked his tongue. “I think if we were in any danger, the Galra would have gotten us while we were... spacing out.”

“Or,” said Hunk. “You could have scared them all away with… that.”

“We were having sex through talking, you can say the s word, Hunk, it’s okay.”

Keith scowled at Lance and shoved at him.

Shiro sighed through their intercom. “Let’s just meet up and devise a plan on what to do with the balmera now, okay? And Keith, Lance?”

“Yes?” They said in unison.

“Don’t ever do that again with your helmets on, please.”

“Lesson learned, boss.” teased Lance, who threw his arm around Keith, making the other take the walk of shame with him to where their teammates were.


End file.
